IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY
by Rick
Summary: SOMEONE HAS TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE SCOOBIES, THEY ARE FALLING APART
1. IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY 1\?

TITLE: It Could Happen This Way  
  
AUTHOR: Rick  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Somewhere, somehow it has to happen. Wouldn't it be nice if it happened like this, a series of moments between out two heroes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and others.  
  
IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY  
  
It was very dark. Buffy was idly sitting on a tombstone, starring at the night. She understood nothing about her life anymore. It just didn't make any sense. The only person she talked to anymore was Spike. He wanted her to join the dark side with him. It was appealing, sometimes, but only for a short break. She's been there and done that during her so called bad days.  
  
At the other side of the cemetery a single figure wondered through the markers and freshly dug graves. It was Xander. Even though Buffy was back he still made at least one visit a night to this cemetery. He figured out that this place provided twice as many vamps as any of the other graveyards. So he looked around for new vamps. Get them as they come out. Throw their ashes to the wind before they claim any booty. He was brave but not stupid. He never took on more than he could handle.  
  
After dusting a newborne Xander noticed someone was starring at him. It was Buffy. She was both startled and puzzled by his presence. She addresses him.  
  
"Xander, did you just dust a vamp?"  
  
The boy answers a little self consciously.  
  
"Yea, but it was just a newbee."  
  
For the first time it dawned on Buffy that while she was dead Xander probably tried to take up the slack for her. She knows the others did too but her bet was that Xander took it very serious..  
  
"Xander, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Xander, trying to lighten things up a little, goes beside the slayer and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes my child, and what deep insight and advice can I give to you on this wonderful evening?"  
  
Buffy can't help but let off with a little laugh.  
  
"While I was.you know.gone. Did you patrol in my place?"  
  
"Yea, Buff, we all did."  
  
"But you did it even more than the whole group did, didn't you?"  
  
"Yea, I did but, I was very careful."  
  
"Can I ask you why, Xander?"  
  
"You mean why did I patrol?"  
  
The Slayer nods but is not ready for his answer.  
  
"You want the truth, Buffy?"  
  
"Nothing but."  
  
Xander gets very nervous as he responds. He thought of just saying something flip but decides to try to give her a very honest answer.  
  
"Well, Buff.you.you know, you saved the world again and all. But, you also saved Dawn. When you did that I thought about two things. I wanted to make sure that nobody could say that you abandoned the world just to save your own sister .So I decided to do my best to make sure the evil was still under check. And then.Dawn needs to know that she shouldn't lose hope just because you were gone. That the rest of us can help keep her safe too."  
  
Buffy is dumbfounded. She always knew Xander was there for her but she never quite realized how deep this whole thing was in him. How much of himself he gave.for her.  
  
The Slayer can't help it. The tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Xander."  
  
Xander embraces her. The slayer allows herself to break down in her arms. He can feel her sobbing into his chest. It occurs to him that something is wrong with Buffy.  
  
She stays that way for a good twenty minutes. Finally Xander decides he should walk her home.. He breaks their hug and takes her by the hand. They walk in silence to Xander's apartment. Buffy doesn't protest. He leads her into his bedroom and hands her a towel and some sweats. The slayer takes the clothes and heads to the bathroom off the master bedroom.  
  
Buffy allows the water to wash the stress from her body. She was still unsure of herself but for a moment the underlying fear left her. For some reason she didn't feel so lost right now.  
  
After she dries herslf she puts on the sweats. When she comes out Xander is turning down his bed. He has Buffy climb in and then he hands her a cup of warm milk. Buffy looks at Xander, not sure about what comes next. Xander speaks up.  
  
"Buffy, this milk will make you feel better. Then you can get some sleep. I know something is bothering you very deeply. 


	2. IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY 2\?

TITLE: It Could Happen This Way 2\?  
  
AUTHOR: Rick  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Buffy Characters belong to Joss Whedon and others.  
  
SUMMARY: Some moments between Xander and Buffy.  
  
SPOILERS: This story contains some things, which have happened this season so there are some spoilers in it.  
  
  
  
IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY 2\?  
  
A couple of days after the incidence with Xander in the Cemetery Buffy was still feeling down. She spent most of her time alone now. Except when he visited. Spike, the neutered Vamp always showed up when she felt the worst. He always listened to her without judging her. She had no idea how she felt about him but at least he shared her misery. Toward the end of patrol sees saw him standing before her in all his darkness.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"Good evening slayer."  
  
"Looking for a midnight snack?"  
  
"Looking for you actually."  
  
"Well, excuse me if I'm not flattered."  
  
Spike stares at her before answering. "Another bad day I see?"  
  
"Are there any other kind?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander ran through the trees of the cemetery. He just missed that damn vamp again. For three nights now he has felt the presence of something evil watching him as he fought the new vampires. But every time he tried to follow the scent he lost it. His senses have been heightened by years of hunting the night creatures so he knew he wasn't just being paranoid. Somebody or something was watching him fight then leaving before it could be detected. But Xander was sure he at least had the right direction. He kept up his pursuit.  
  
In the mean time Buffy has allowed Spike to get very close to her. She knew the vampire loved her and at times it did bring her comfort. The blonde vamp used every chance he could to break down her defenses.  
  
"Buffy, I told you. Hang out with me for awhile and I'll set you free."  
  
The slayer doesn't answer. Spike reaches his hand to her face. She doesn't protest.  
  
Xander walks down a deserted street still in pursuit of that vamp or whatever it was watching him. He comes upon two people up ahead. He immediately recognizes one as Buffy. It is not till he gets close to them that he recognizes the other. And he clearly sees the both of them in a rather affectionate position. It clearly shocks him.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
The slayer opens her eyes and shakes herself out of the moment.  
  
"Ah.Xander, hi."  
  
"Buffy.what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Spike answers for her. "None of your bloody business, bloke."  
  
Buffy tries to go to Xander but he holds his hands in front of him as if trying to stop her from approaching him.  
  
"No, Buffy, forget it. I see what you're doing. Just.just forget it."  
  
Xander backs away from them. Buffy tries to explain.  
  
"Xander, I was just.Spike was."  
  
"Save it, Slayer, its your life."  
  
He goes to walk away but Buffy follows him.  
  
"Xander, please, let me explain. I'm just.I'm lost, Xander."  
  
"Join the crowd, Buff, do you think the rest of us know what's going on?"  
  
Buffy tries one more appeal as Xander hurries from the scene.  
  
"Xander, please don't go."  
  
Xander wants to run away so bad. He once caught Buffy with Angel. Now, it's Spike. But he cannot turn her down. He knows she hasn't been feeling very good since she's come back.  
  
He stops, closing his eyes as Buffy approaches him.  
  
"Please, Xander."  
  
He looks at her. "Please what, Buffy? Are you and Spike."  
  
Buffy interrupts him. "Spike and I are nothing, Xander. I don't know if we're even friends. He's just."  
  
"He's just what, Buffy?"  
  
"He's just there. He doesn't judge me. He just listens."  
  
Xander can't hide it. He is very upset, maybe even more than he has a right to be.  
  
"So, for this you'll do what with him? A little roll in the hay, a little walk on the wild side?"  
  
"Is that what you think, Xander?"  
  
Xander warms up. He grabs Buffy's hand gently. "Buffy, I don't know what to think. I'm not trying to live your life for you."  
  
Buffy looks deep into Xander's eyes. She sees concern and sadness and.love.  
  
"Xander can I walk you home?"  
  
"Sure, Buff."  
  
"Let me just tell Spike."  
  
Buffy returns to Spike. She tells him she is going with Xander.  
  
"You're going with him.over me?"  
  
"He's my friend Spike, he's just trying to look out for me."  
  
"Oh sure, that's all it is, huh?"  
  
"I'll see you later, Spike."  
  
Buffy joins Xander. They walk in silence for a few blocks. Xander feels he should apologize to her.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry I sort of freaked out back there. It's just."  
  
The Slayer grabs Xander's hand. "It's okay, Xander, I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, Xander, I know you worry about me."  
  
After a few more silent minutes. "Buffy, can you tell me about it? Something really has you down, something major."  
  
Something occurs to Buffy. "Xander, you really do know me don't you?"  
  
"This isn't a tough one, Buff. Something has you way off your game. It's almost like you didn't want to come back?"  
  
Buffy stops. She closes her eyes but she can't stop the tears from falling. Xander leads her over to a park bench. He lets her cry in his arms again. This is becoming almost routine now. He takes her chin lovingly in his hand.  
  
"Buffy.wherever you were. You didn't want to come back, did you?"  
  
When Buffy looks into Xander's eyes she knows she can only tell him the truth.  
  
"No.I can't help it, Xander."  
  
"And now, in addition to not being wherever you were, you feel guilty and irresponsible for not wanting to be back, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." She really buries herself into Xander's chest, sobbing like a baby.  
  
"Okay, honey, I understand. Just get it all out."  
  
"Xander.it was.so good.so peaceful."  
  
Xander begins to cry himself. This woman before him has been his life for the past five years. He can't stand the fact that she is this sad. He would do anything to make it better for her. For now he just gently strokes her forehead as she sobs into his chest. He will allow her to stay there for as long as she needs it.  
  
RICK 


	3. IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY 3\?

TITLE: It Could Happen This Way 3\?  
  
AUTHOR: Rick  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Buffy Characters belong to Joss Whedon and others.  
  
SUMMARY: Some moments between Xander and Buffy.  
  
SPOILERS: This story contains some things, which have happened this season so there are some spoilers in it.  
  
  
  
IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY 3\?  
  
  
  
Xander is beside himself trying to figure out what to do about Buffy. Anya is really upset but Xander is not going to abandon the slayer, for anyone. He is still her White Knight. Nobody else has the understanding he has of her. He checks on her at least once a night.  
  
Tonight he doesn't see her at any of the cemeteries. As he is about to leave for her house he hears a loud commotion in one of the crypts. He investigates it. What he sees sickens him. Buffy and Spike are fighting but in a very strange way, almost as if it were foreplay. And Spike is slamming Buffy without consequence. What about the damned chip?  
  
Xander flies into Spike. Both Buffy and Spike are shocked at his presence. He punches Spike in the jaw to get him away from the slayer. Spike tries to retaliate but cringes in pain every time he takes a swing at the Scooby. Xander lands punch after punch.  
  
"You wait till I get this chip out Harris!"  
  
Buffy doesn't know what to say but she cannot let Xander kill Spike. She goes to him.  
  
"Xander, stop!"  
  
"What.he was attacking you?"  
  
The Slayer lets out with a loud sigh. "No he wasn't, Xander."  
  
It takes a moment for this to register. Xander looks from Buffy to Spike who now has a huge smirk on his face. Xander starts to back up.  
  
"I thought it was a weird fight." He looks with disdain at Buffy.  
  
"Almost like foreplay. Is that what it was, Buffy?"  
  
"Xander, please?"  
  
"Please what, Buffy? Please let me alone so I can make love to a soul-less fucking monster? Is that where we're at, Buffy?"  
  
Spike tries to get in a sarcastic remark. "What's the matter, Harris, does it bother you she would go for me before she would you? Is this Angel all over again?"  
  
Xander jumps at Spike. Buffy intercedes. The Scooby is livid.  
  
"You're stopping me from hurting him, Buffy? You're stopping me from hitting a monster that plundered and slaughtered and ate his way through Sunnydale for years. Oh.deja vous, Slayer. Let me give you a round of applause. You even surpassed your last trip into the evil side."  
  
He goes toe to toe with the slayer. "And how was Spike able to beat on you? Is it a dark lover's thing or something?"  
  
Buffy has no idea what to say. Xander stares for a minute then looks around at the floor. He picks up his stake. He looks back to Buffy.  
  
"I went through this bullshit once, Slayer. It ain't gonna happen again!"  
  
He turns to Spike and begins to stalk him. He has the vampire up against the wall. He raises the state to kill him but Buffy blocks him. Xander was just testing her.  
  
"I thought so Buffy. You know what, you're pathetic. At this moment I have absolutely no respect for you at all. If you want to choose another dark boy over your friends.over me, go right ahead. But make sure evil guy over there bails you out of everything. Next time everybody throws up their hands in despair when a big bad is destined to kill you.well, I guess you just fucking die Princess!"  
  
He goes to leave but turns back to Spike. "And you stay the fuck away from me.you know Buffy, if he didn't have his chip he'd have me and all your friends for breakfast. That would matter for to you before but I guess now it's just sort of a dark joke!!"  
  
Xander storms away. Buffy calls after him  
  
"Xander?"  
  
Tears fall from her eyes as she watches him disappear. 


	4. IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY 4\?

TITLE: It Could Happen This Way 4\?  
  
AUTHOR: Rick  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Buffy Characters belong to Joss Whedon and others.  
  
SUMMARY: Some moments between Xander and Buffy.  
  
SPOILERS: This story contains some things, which have happened this season so there are some spoilers in it.  
  
  
  
IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY 4\?  
  
  
  
Xander does something he hasn't done since he thought Buffy was gone forever; he cries. What he just saw threatened every thing he thought was good in his life. Buffy Anne Summers is Xander's life. She is not only the Slayer. She is also the reason he gets up in the morning. He knew this was true when he went with Cordelia and he still knows it is true now that he is with Anya. There is just no other way to say it. In this world of ghouls and monsters she is the constant, the good, the exception to the harsh realities of their world. She is worthy of his faith. He never understood his love for her. Only that is goes deeper than anything he has ever or could ever feel. She has it all, beauty, commitment, innocence. Never has he met such a creature, a divine being on loan from the Gods. He would give his all for her, do anything for her, follow her into hell if needed.  
  
But, not now, not after what he just saw. This was serious business they deal with day in and day out. What she is doing is almost inexcusable. Not again, not another bloodsucker for a lover. Been there, done that, with their lame excuses why they are no longer monsters. He is not going to try to sort out all his feelings for her and jeopardize every other relationship while she sleeps with every cold-blooded freak who wants a turn. There was a limit!  
  
They had other problems too. Willow was messing with way too much magic and Dawn was showing signs of experimenting with some nasty teen-age crimes. He is not going to abandon the Scoobies but he is going to set some rules. He finds Tara who seems the only other one with her head still in the big picture.  
  
"Tara, this is out of hand. You know about Willow and I'm sure you also know Buffy is playing out some kind of dangerous dark game with Spike. Our whole group is falling apart. The first dammed major daemon we run into will tear us apart."  
  
"I.I agree Xander."  
  
"I think for right now, Tara, it has to be you and I to try to keep things together."  
  
"Xander.I really don't have the temperament to be confronting Buffy and especially Willow."  
  
"I do, Tara, Buffy has always had a problem with her vision sometimes. She gets all goofy."  
  
This is really the first time Tara and Xander have had a heart to heart conversation together. There is a warm feeling between them.  
  
"How are we going to do this, Xander?"  
  
"I'll ask Anya to help too. What we really need to do is confront Buffy and Willow and show them what they're doing is splitting up the group."  
  
"Do you think Spike can be part of the group, Xander?"  
  
"Tara, I think if Spike had his chip removed he would still love Buffy but he would feast on the rest of us. I'm tired of this kind of thing with her, Tara. I have given her everything I have ten times over. She knows what is right and what is wrong. These trips into the dark side are getting old!"  
  
"Wow, Xander, you've thought about this a lot. Could I.could I ask you a question?"  
  
Xander nods. "Do you still love Buffy, Xander? Willow told me you would never stop loving her."  
  
Xander closes his eyes before sighing. "Tara, right now I just want to make sure we can still protect everybody in this town. I'm afraid the whole thing is going to come apart in Buffy's life. If she were ever responsible for something really evil taking over because she was having an identity crisis she would never forgive herself. It would crush her."  
  
"Xander.you.you are everything Willow ever said you were and more. I'll help do whatever I can do."  
  
They exchange a very warm hug 


	5. IT COULD HAPPEN LIKE THIS 5\?

TITLE: It Could Happen This Way 5\?  
  
AUTHOR: Rick  
  
E-MAIL: rsieber2001@bigmailbox.net  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Buffy Characters belong to Joss Whedon and others.  
  
SUMMARY: Some moments between Xander and Buffy.  
  
SPOILERS: This story contains some things, which have happened this season so there are some spoilers in it.  
  
  
  
IT COULD HAPPEN THIS WAY 5\?  
  
Xander knows this is going to be hard. There are some issues that have to be talked about and solved. Buffy and Willow are both off on dangerous tangents. Xander calls a meeting. Anya, Willow, Tara, Amy, Buffy, Spike and Dawn attend. Xander swallows his nervousness and begins to speak.  
  
"Look, we have to talk about some things. Right now there is no way we could even begin to face a big bad if one should come along. And, knowing our history, it's just a matter of time before we are face to face with one."  
  
Buffy takes objection to this. "You're wrong, Xander, I am always ready to face whatever I have to face."  
  
Xander is ready for her. "Look, Buffy, you're the best slayer ever and you have faced and destroyed more evil than any slayer in history. But, as your friend, I have to tell you that I've never seen you this weak before."  
  
Buffy is shocked at this. "Xander, you're out of line! Is this more of your jealousy coming out under another noble cause?"  
  
Spike smirks at this.  
  
This doesn't faze the man either. "Buffy, I knew you were going to say that. This is about you and the people who support and help you being ready to do their job. I'm telling you right out that you have some issues that are weakening you. What you do with your private life is your business!"  
  
This really gets Buffy's attention. Xander has never talked to her before with this much conviction in his voice or in his manner. He is dead serious. She can only stare at him with furrowed brow. He mover right on to Willow.  
  
"Willow, you have to come back to us. Your relationship with Tara is your business but we need you to stop alienating yourself from everyone with your abuse of your magical powers!"  
  
Buffy is even more shocked that Xander would talk to Willow like this. She didn't realize the witch's use of magic was as bad as Xander is now pointing out. Willow herself is almost speechless. But, she finally manages to try to defend herself.  
  
"I.I also think you're out of line, Xander."  
  
"Look, Will, same as I told Buffy. I'm talking about things which weaken the group. We need each other too much to let these things go on. I expect you and Buffy to deal with your personal problems without breaking up the group in the process!"  
  
Nobody can say a word. Deep down they all know Xander is right. He looks at Amy next.  
  
"Amy, I'm very glad you're back. We can really use your talents. But, the same thing goes for you with the magic."  
  
Buffy is especially speechless. She continues to stare at Xander. Part of her wants to punch him but an even bigger part of her wants to cry in his arms. She has never seen him like this before, with this type of strength. Right no Buffy feels she has no one to confide in or to depend upon but.could Xander possibly fill that role? She has a very strange feeling inside her, one she has never had before. It is disturbing but not unpleasant. Spike sees the look on Buffy's face and the way she is looking at Xander. He silently vows to himself to make sure Xander doesn't take over his present position with Buffy. He worked hard to get the Slayer where she is right now and he is not going to let some droopy sod move in on his turf!  
  
Willow looks at Tara with a very sad face. Right now she feels very ashamed of herself. Xander sits down beside Anya who is very disturbed. The looks exchanged between her fiancee and the Slayer are very deep and passionate. She doesn't even know if either one of them realizes it. 


End file.
